Sin noticia alguna
by DarkCarnival69
Summary: Un mes. Un mes desde que no lo ves. Un mes sin saber nada de él. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Ni siquiera una señal de humo, como se hacía hace mucho, mucho tiempo. NADA.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody(¿) -soy pésima en inglés- aquí está mi primer fic de esta parejita que adoro tanto~, esto originalmente fue publicado en Amor Yaoi pero ahora estará aquí también y soy la misma persona -como si el nombre no fuera algún indicador-, hasta ahora estará subido en estas dos páginas por si la ven en otro lado, sin nada más que decir pasen a leer.

La luz de la luna entra por la ventana molestando a tus ojos, miras tu blanco techo pensando en todo lo que hiciste en la semana, es de madrugada y no puedes dormir porque tienes frio -no importa que aun siendo de noche hubiera como 40 grados de calor, tu tenías frio- te mueves por la cama tratando de dormir unas pocas horas antes de volver a tu rutina -la maldita rutina que te mata cada día un poco más-, en tus ojos ya ven unas pequeñas ojeras por no dormir casi nada en más de un mes.

Un mes.

Un mes desde que no lo ves.

Un mes sin saber nada de él.

Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje.

Ni siquiera una señal de humo, como se hacía hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

NADA.

Ya harto de moverte y no poder dormir, decides levantarte y adelantar un poco más de tu tarea -tus profesores felices y tu … tú no sabes que sentir- vas a tu escritorio y te sientas en la silla que esta frente de ella, si esa silla hablara, si esa silla hablara contaría todas las noches que pasaste durmiendo con él, ambos abrazados, felices de estar juntos. Suspiras y sacas tu cuaderno para ver que libro tenías que leer… Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare… maldita y pura ironía, definitivamente odias a tu profesor de lengua.

Lo busca entre los tantos libros que tienes desparramados en tu departamento -siempre dices que lo ordenaras, pero sabes que nunca lo haces- no te importa meter ruido, de todas formas tus vecinos son de sueño pesado y las paredes -para tu suerte, tu bendita suerte- era gruesas. Después de unos diez minutos de búsqueda lo encuentras y vuelves a tu habitación -no sabes cuándo saliste de ella, ni siquiera te importa- , te sientas en la silla y los empiezas a leer, la tarea era fácil; escribir un ensayo sobre el amor de los protagonistas y tu opinión sobre la oposición de las familias.

Es como si todo el mundo se quisiera poner en tu contra.

Lees diez páginas y lo dejas de lado, no puedes concentrarte, tus pensamientos se van hacia el amor de tu vida -aunque ahora lo dudas- Tyki Mikk.

El hombre que te robo tu corazón la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Te quieres reír, reír bien alto y que todo el edificio se despierta por tu risa -que sabes que terminara en lágrimas-, que te consideren loco y que te encierren en lugar muy lejano y oscuro para ya no tener que recordarlo, que nadie te pueda visitar y mueras solo.

Wow, tus propios pensamientos te impresionan, antes no eras así, antes de conocer a Tyki eras diferente, muy diferente…

-Tyki…-susurras lentamente, tan bajo que piensas que no lo nombraste.

Piensas en él, en su pelo largo que te gusta tanto tocar, en sus ojos que te vuelven loco con solo mirarlos, en su acento portugués que te hace sonrojar cuando te decía un cumplido que era para ti solo para ti… en su cuerpo que tantas veces te protegió de tus propios demonios, ese cuerpo que te demostró que no estabas solo en este mundo como tu pensabas… Piensas en esa persona que te enseño tantas cosas y que ahora no está a tu lado.

Piensas en el día que se dejaron de ver, su última cita que tuvieron antes de que desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno. Ese día saliste temprano de la escuela y Tyki te estaba esperando afuera con su típica sonrisa de conquistador nato -esa sonrisa que siempre te hacia sonrojar, no importaba la ocasión-, sorprendido avanzaste hacia él y se dieron un abrazo, en ese momento te preguntabas ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿no que tenía que trabajar?, subiste a su auto aun sorprendido y no escuchaste nada de lo que te dijo -capaz te dijo que se iba a ir de tu vida, o que te dejaba porque se aburrió de ti, no lo supiste en ese momento y menos ahora- , llegaron al cine y ya te hiciste una idea de cómo sería tu cita de ese día, película y cabritas perfecto para una cita, de que se trataba la película ni te enteraste -solo estuviste apoyado en Tyki, sintiendo su calor corporal y oliendo su aroma, el cual adorabas-, después una cena y un paseo por el parque que tanto adorabas se fueron a tu departamento para estar completamente solos, recuerdas bien esa noche, esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez -siempre recordaras esa noche, donde te sentiste amado hasta lo más profundo de tu ser-,y a la mañana siguiente no había rastro de Tyki Mikk.

Te sentiste herido, pero pensaste que te llamaría durante el día.

No lo hizo.

Esperaste una semana.

Nada.

Le preguntaste a Allen -el debería saber, él te lo presento a final de cuentas-.

No sabía nada. NADA.

Esperaste y seguiste esperando.

Y llegaste al día de hoy, las tantas de la madrugada y pensando en tu amor en vez de dormir las horas necesarias para que rindas el 100% en tus clases, pero no puedes.

Miras tu celular para ver si tienes algún mensaje importante, solo uno de tu abuelo que pregunta como estas, ¿Qué le dirás?, ¿Qué tienes el corazón roto en mil pedazos?, ¿El que consideraste el amor de tu vida te abandono después de una mágica noche?, no, no le responderías eso porque sabes que te haría volver a tu hogar, aquel lugar en donde creciste y disfrutaste los juegos de la infancia, levantándote de la silla empiezas a recorrer la habitación y recuerdas la última conversación que tuviste con tu abuelo, te pidió que volvieras a vivir con el cuándo terminaras la escuela, en ese momento no quisiste profundizar en la idea ya que estabas con Tyki… pero como ahora no está lo piensas, y tu mente no dice que no.

Volver a aquel pequeño pueblo rodeado de un bosque no sería mala idea, más bien te parece una excelente idea.

Tyki no está y ya no valía la pena quedarse en esa cuidad.


	2. Chapter 2

En si estoy subiendo todo el fic de una sola vez así que sin comentarios aquí.

Es el quinto cigarrillo que te fumas en menos de una hora mientras miras las estrellas desde el cuarto de hotel que tu "queridísimo" hermano tuvo la decencia de reservar para ti, después de todo tu cara de cansancio la nota todo el mundo y eso no es propio de ti.

Ríes con amargura, en este último mes no te sientes tú mismo.

No desde que lo dejaste después de esa noche especial…

Apagas el cigarro rápidamente -no llevabas ni la mitad y ya te hartaste del sabor- y suspiras, la primera vez en mucho tiempo, y piensas, piensas en unos bellos ojos que te recuerdan a las esmeraldas, en un pelo tan rojo que lo comparabas con el color de las semillas de las granadas y esa piel tan suave que te trae recuerdos de esa noche… la última noche que viste a Lavi Bookman.

Esa noche que lo hiciste tuyo.

La última vez que tuviste el valor de verlo.

Te quedas parado mirando las estrellas esperando que ellas te den una respuesta para tu dilema, pero no, ellas solo brillan en el cielo tratando de confortarte desde donde están, las estrellas que saben más que cualquier ser humano, que han visto muchas historias de amor parecida a la tuya, ellas nunca te juzgarían, lo sabes y por eso la admiras.

Pero tu familia si lo hace.

Y siempre tratas de mantenerlos contentos.

Aunque ello haga que tu corazón sufra más de lo imaginable.

¿Ser feliz al lado de la persona que más amas en esta vida?, eso es lo que siempre quisiste, encontrar a la persona indicada y estar con ella para siempre, protegerla, mimarla, cumplirle hasta el último de los caprichos que tenga, no importara cual fuera, lo harías porque solo querías ver su sonrisa. Pero eso pensamientos eran bastantes infantiles y tu familia se hizo cargo de mostrártelo de la peor manera, para eso sirve la familia ¿no?, aconsejarte para que no te metas en problemas, apoyarte en cualquier cosa que hagas…

¿Pero quién pensaría que no te apoyarían por el simple hecho que te guste un hombre?

Claro, la vida no puede ser siempre de color de rosas, eso lo sabes bien, pero el amor que sentías por ese chico era algo que nunca habías sentido antes, el solo mirarlo provocaba en ti el deseo de poseerlo, marcarlo y que todo el mundo se diera cuenta que era tuyo y que nadie más podría mirarlo, hasta algunas veces pensaste en encerrarlo y que solo tu tuvieras contacto con el – pero rápidamente desechabas esa idea, Lavi era una persona que le gustaba pasear por todos lados, encerrarlo solo provocaría que ya no tuviera aquella sonrisa que tanto amas-, por eso cuando caminabas con él lo abrazabas, en ese momento no te importaba lo que digiera la gente aunque si a tu pareja y te mandaba miradas asesinas que tú siempre ignorabas.

Miras al cielo estrellado y tratas de no recordarlo, la gran pelea que tuviste con tu familia por estar con un hombre -que además era menor que tú por unos cuantos años-, solo tu pequeña sobrina te apoyo, diciéndote que si tú eras feliz nadie se debería meter, pero los adultos no pensaban en eso, su mente no podría procesar que un mujeriego -sí, porque eso eras antes de conocerlo- se haya enamorado tan profundamente de un chico. Argumentos hubo varios; ¿piensa en que dirá la gente? -a ti no te importaba el qué dirán-, ¿vas a dejar de trabajar por ese mocoso? -claro que no, necesitabas ese dinero para mimarlo-, solo es un capricho pasajero, ya se te pasara - ¿pasajero? Eso pensaste al principio, pero mira como quedaste-, ese chico solo está contigo por tu dinero – Lavi ni siquiera sabía cuánto ganabas-, es repugnante ver a dos hombres juntos -el amor es amor dijiste ante eso-, ¿y niños? Tu siempre quisiste tener hijos -está la adopción para ello-, muchos argumentos más te dijeron, pero tú los ignorabas, el solo pensar en dejar a tu amado te producía un gran dolor en el pecho.

Pero lo hiciste.

Lo dejaste solo.

Y sabes bien que eso nunca te lo vas a poder perdonar.

Lavi… el solo pronunciar su nombre hace que tu estomago de vueltas, te pareció el ser más hermoso cuando lo conociste -no sabes si fue una coincidencia o fue cosa del destino- y simplemente dejaste que los sentimientos que tenías por él te llenaran hasta dejarte lleno de felicidad. Pero ahora te sientes vacío, si el a tu lado no te sientes como tú mismo y eso tu familia no lo entiende, ¿entenderían que cada día se te hacia más difícil respirar por no poder estar con Lavi?, suspiras de nuevo porque ya sabes la respuesta, no lo harían.

Sabes que no eres el único que sufre. Sabes que Lavi también lo hace.

Y no te puedes perdonar por ello.

Allen tu querido primo te lo dijo, Lavi era uno de sus amigos más cercanos después de todo y cada vez que hablaban te decía lo decaído que estaba -también sentías el instinto asesino de Allen, pero eso no te podría importar más-, que ya no sonreía como antes, que cada vez que sacaba tu celular lo veía con anhelo pensando que lo llamarías. Allen te decía cada día lo mal que estaba Lavi y que deberías hacer algo ya, no quería que Lavi, una persona tan risueña perdiera su sonrisa.

Allen también te apoyaba, si no lo hiciera nunca te lo había presentado.

Miras las estrellas pidiendo consejo, pero muy dentro de ti ya sabias la respuesta a todas las dudas que tenías.

Siempre has amado a tu familia, por muy locos, taimados y hasta raros que sean los amas, pero no ibas a dejar que te alejaran de la persona que más querías en el mundo. Sabes que algún día aceptaran el simple hecho de que estabas con un hombre, sería difícil y tedioso, pero lo harías solo para estar con Lavi y para por fin ser tú mismo.

Las estrellas brillan un poco más dándote apoyo, ellas saben y ven como te sientes.

Tomas tu celular y ves la hora, un poco tarde para enviar un mensaje, pero ya no quieres esperar más tiempo -dos meses sin comunicación ya eran bastantes-, sabias que Lavi estaría despierto y vería el mensaje, pero no sabías si te respondería ya que cuando empezaron a salir le dijiste que nunca te llamara o enviara un mensaje -lo querías proteger, te dijiste en esos días-, ahora solo te quedaba esperar que ocurriera un milagro. Suspiras y piensas en que escribirle, poner que eras un idiota por dejarte llevar por comentarios o que el primer mes que estuvieron separados fue más tolerable porque pensabas que hacías lo correcto al alejarte de el sin siquiera un aviso y que el segundo mes se sintió como si te estuvieras ahogando en medio del mar y que nadie más que él te podría salvar. También deberías escribirle una disculpa por no ponerte en contacto con el antes.

Escribirle cuanto lo querías.

Cuanto lo extrañabas.

Cuanto añorabas estar a su lado viendo el anochecer.

Nunca fuiste bueno con la escritura, ese era fuerte de Lavi, pero escribir el mensaje te resulto muy fácil, más fácil de lo normal, tratas de poner todo lo que sentías, pero sabes que no sería así, un simple mensaje no serviría para contar todo lo querías decirle en ese momento, ya escrito el mensaje pulsas el botón de enviar, tu corazón late a mil por hora solo por apretar ese botón y suspiras cuando sale que ya ha sido enviado.

Le tendrías que dejar clara unas cuantas cosas a tu familia después de esto.

Ahora solo queda esperar la repuesta de Lavi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De: Ticky

Para: Lavi

"Te quiero y te extraño.

He sido un idiota los dos últimos meses por no dar señales de vida, pero las circunstancia no me han dejado decirte algo.

Solo te escribiré: te quiero y hare cualquier cosa para estar a tu lado, no importa cuanto me cueste.

Solo espérame un poco más.

Te quiero (no importa cuántas veces te lo escriba nunca me cansare de repetirlo)"

De: Lavi

Para: Ticky

"Eres un gran idiota…"


	3. Chapter 3

La luz del astro rey del cielo molestaba a tus ojos mientras estabas bajo la sombra de aquel árbol donde jugabas cuando eras pequeño, la sombra era suficiente para protegerte del calor infernal que hacia ese día, solamente a tu abuelo se le ocurría mandarte afuera para que lo dejaras tranquilo por un rato… pero te lo merecías por revoltoso mientras él trabajaba. Suspiras por nada, ya perdiste la cuenta de cuanto has suspirado en los últimos meses -te aburriste de contar cuando ibas por las quinientas veces- y ya te estabas hartando de hacerlo, miras tu celular y ves que no tienes ningún mensaje ni llamada, un poco enojado lo tiras al pasto y lo ignoras.

Ves las flores del lugar y te dan ganas de sacarlas con todas tus fuerzas y tirárselas a la cara a cierta persona que todavía no llega a buscarte, te enojas contigo mismo por volver a pensar en él, ya sabes maso o menos la razón por la que no ha vuelto contactar, pero te llena de rabia de igual forma. Miras el cielo intentando pensar en otra cosa, en tus amigos que ahora deben estar disfrutando de sus vacaciones junto a sus seres queridos, en la playa, en los hermosos bosques que en estos momentos te gustaría visitar para correr del calor que sube a cada minuto en tu cuerpo.

Te concentras en el calor para no pensar en otra cosa.

En el amor, por ejemplo.

Cuando te llego el mensaje sentiste que tu alma volvió a tu cuerpo, que tu corazón volvía a bombear la sangre que tanto necesita el cuerpo para vivir, sentiste tantas cosas que no podías enumerarlas nunca, pero el sentimiento principal fue la esperanza.

Con esos pensamientos en mente te relajas en el árbol en que estas apoyado y tratas de dejar tu mente en blanco, dejaras a cupido actuar tranquilamente, no te quieres angustiar más si Ticky vendrá hoy día o mañana o dentro de muchos años más.

Toda la espera valdrá la pena algún día.

Eso esperas.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Por fin llego el día te dices a ti mismo, por fin tendrás a tu amor en tus brazos, los abrazaras como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, lo besaras como si fuera el último beso que le darás en tu vida… si sobrevives a la golpiza que -crees- que te espera por dejarlo sin avisarle y contactarlo después de dos meses sin señales de vida, espera que la estadía en el hospital no sea tan larga y que te vallan a visitar.

Miras por la ventana del bus -sí, te gusta viajar en bus porque te hace sentirte algo normal- y ruegas para que Lavi este de buen humor y no salga corriendo hacia ti con una patada voladora, tampoco esperas que corra hacia ti con corazones a su alrededor y que sea una escena cliché de un anime shoujo que algunas veces tienes que ver con tu hermano -que es mayor que tu- porque te obliga. Cuando el bus llega a tu parada sientes que tu corazón late más rápido de lo normal y que tus pulmones no captan el oxígeno necesario para que tu cuerpo se mueva (nt: siento que me acabo de contradecir), pero te obligas a bajar y tomar tus bolsas para después tomar un taxi que te lleve a la casa del abuelo de Lavi. Dirección que conseguiste tras muchas amenazas por parte de Allen y sus amigos, te costó mucho tiempo conseguirla hasta que les dijiste que era para arreglar todo.

El camino se te hace eterno, aunque solo fueran diez minutos.

Diez minutos más separados de Lavi.

El chico que robo tu corazón y el cual no quieres recuperar.

El taxi paro y te preparas para el gran reencuentro.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Caminas mirando hacia la nada, tu mente por fin esta en blanco, sin ningún pensamiento en particular que nuble tu mente, ves tu alrededor admirando la naturaleza del lugar mientras caminas de vuelta a la casa de tu abuelo ya que te cansaste de estar tanto tiempo afuera -además el calor te está matando y ya no soportas el sudor-, realmente esperas que el humor le haya mejorado y que no te tire otro libro a la cabeza por estar haciendo ruido.

Ibas tan distraído que no viste a la persona frente a la casa hasta que sentiste unos brazos a tu alrededor. Cerraste los ojos -no sabes porque- y sentiste un aroma que reconocerías en cualquier lugar del mundo, con luz o sin luz.

Ticky te estaba abrazando después de tanto tiempo. No sabias que hacer.

Devolverle el abrazo o golpearlo en el estómago.

Elegiste la opción más obvia.

El golpe le tuvo que doler por la cara que puso.

-Tengo que decir que me esperaba que golpearas- te dijo Ticky mientras se acariciaba el estómago.

\- Agradece que no te golpee en el otro lugar.

Todo el color de la cara de Ticky se esfumo ante tu frase, tu solo reíste con todas tus ganas. Cuando ya dejaste de reír lo miraste fijamente mientras cruzabas tus brazos esperando que empezara a hablar.

-Bueno, primero que nada, tengo que decirte que…

-ESPERA -gritas de repente- vallamos a otro lugar para que me des la bonita explicación del porque me abandonaste después de una muy buena noche y no diste señales de vida por dos meses, no quiero que mi abuelo salga de la casa y me vea cometiendo un asesinato. Sígueme.

Lo llevas hasta el jardín de tu casa, el mejor lugar donde tener una conversación. Te sientas en el pasto y esperas a que Ticky haga lo mismo, cuando lo hace se quedan mirando fijamente durante unos minutos, esperas pacientemente a que hable.

-Lo siento, realmente siento haberte dejado sin ninguna explicación y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. No tengo excusa para mi comportamiento y si no me quieres perdonar lo aceptare. Tenía miedo por la reacción de mi familia si sabían que estaba saliendo contigo, cuando lo supieron tuvimos una gran pelea y la única que me apoyo fue mi pequeña sobrina, después de ello no quería saber de nadie, solo trabajaba, Allen me decía todo el día lo triste que te sentías por no saber de mí, pero yo lo ignoraba y seguía trabajando. Durante dos meses me sentí como un robot, no mostraba sentimientos a nadie, hacia todo por inercia, hasta que un día estando fuera de la cuidad y mirando las estrellas me di cuenta que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, adoro mi familia, pero no se pueden meter en mis relaciones, así que después de que te mande el mensaje me prepare para hablar con ellos, les dije todo lo que sentía por ti y trate de convencerlos, no muchos aceptaron por el simple hecho de no conocerte, pero me vieron tan cambiado que aceptaron que te amara. Me demore tanto en venir a verte porque tenía que dejar todo el trabajo que terminado para estar tranquilos y evitar que mi hermano me llamara cada cinco minutos.

Mientras decía todo eso bajaste la cabeza para evitar mirarlo, pero escuchaste todo lo que dijo, desde la primera palabra hasta la última. Ahora entiendes un poco más el porque te dejo de un día para otro. No sabias cómo reaccionar y Ticky se dio cuenta.

-Sé que me debes odiar ahora, te hice tanto daño, me puedes perdonar o me puedes echar de tu lado para siempre.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si te echo de mi lado? - dijiste por fin después de unos minutos.

\- Nunca más volvería a buscarte, sin llamadas, sin nada que te pusiera en contacto contigo, estaría solo con añoranza y estupidez.

\- ¿Y si te perdono?

\- Dedicaría cada día de mi vida a enamorarte de nuevo, a mimarte, abrazarte y besarte, haría cualquier cosa para que nunca más llores, haría lindos recuerdos que ayuden a olvidar estos meses tan amargos que tuviste porque sé que no los vas a olvidar y aguantaría cada vez que me saques en cara mi error porque me lo merezco.

Levantas lentamente tu cara y te dignas a mirar los ojos de Ticky en ellos había tantos sentimientos entre mezclados que no podías decir cuál era el que predominaba entre ellos.

Perdonarlo o echarlo de tu vida.

Suspiras y miras al cielo.

Ya tomaste tu decisión cuando te llego el mensaje.

…

Meses después.

Caminas por la calle alborotada de gente con tu fiel bufanda verde en tu cuello, el invierno estaba en su plenitud y no perdonaba a nadie que no se abrigara bien, en tus manos llevabas unos guantes que tenía dibujos de conejos -cortesía de Lenalee- un poco infantiles pero abrigadores. Mientras caminas silvas una canción que suenan en tus audífonos, tus botas protegen tus pies de estar mojados así que no te preocupan los charcos de agua que están en tu camino, la bolsa en tu mano se va balanceando de un lado al otro haciendo que el objeto en su interior se mueva. Miras la hora en tu celular y ves que estas un poco atrasado así que apuras un poco el paso. De lejos ves la cafetería y suspiras aliviado al ver que llegaste a la hora. Entras a ella y sientes el olor a café y chocolate caliente, también a los pasteles que se veían tan sabrosos en las vitrinas.

-¡Lavi aquí!

Caminas hacia la persona que te llamo lentamente y una sonrisa se formó en tus labios.

-Hola Ticky.

Tu sonrisa sigue en tu cara durante el resto del día. Al igual que el amor que sientes por el hombre frente a ti.

.

.

.

-Si te perdono Ticky

Y con esas simples palabras besaste al hombre que te dejo por tanto tiempo -meses, pero para ti fueron una eternidad- y lo abrazaste.

Los dos se prometieron ese día que nunca más se separarían.

-Oye Ticky…- le dijiste después de recuperar el aire

\- ¿Que pasa Lavi?

\- ¿Sabes que igual te voy a dar una paliza?

Ticky no termino en el hospital, pero los moretones no se fueron por semanas.

" ¡El amor no es ningún juego! ¡No es una estupidez con florecitas! Es esfuerzo: una búsqueda que nunca termina. Lo exige todo de uno: sobre todo la verdad. Solo entonces produce gratificación. "

Cupido, "La Casa de Hades" Saga HoO

Aquí está todo el fic, lo subí todo el mismo día para que lo disfruten y no dejarlas esperando una actualización.

La frase la saque de "La casa de Hades" saga los Héroes del Olimpo de Rick Riordan y para mi define bien como es el amor. Sinceramente quería que Lavi mandara a la mierda a Ticky pero en otro fic las hare sufrir (si eres hombre y estas leyendo esto, tranquilo, también sufrirás muajajjajajaj).

AstraAltair, si llegas a leer esto te dedico el fic para que sigas escribiendo, te esperaría otros cinco años para ver el final de tu fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado esto.

Bye bye~


End file.
